


Open Romance

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [2]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian, Other, Public Sex, Squirting, exhibition, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It's one thing when Rias and Akeno have sex with one another, but sometimes Akeno has to ask if they really need to do it with the bedroom door open.
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Open Romance

“Rias, wait! You left the door open!”

“You're joking, right? You realize everyone living in this house knows exactly what we're up to. You must, since you've been living here for some time.”

As Rias entered the room behind Akeno, she let her silk ruby robe drop to the floor of her bedroom, her nine inch cock fully erect. The crimson haired devil licked her lips as she pushed her rod between the legs of the half-devil, watching her chin lift up as she released a light squeak from her lips.

“Honestly, Akeno, we're teenage devils.” Rias said, running her finger in circles around Akeno's nipple until it grew erect. “Everyone knows our libidos are too much to be restrained, that's why my dad lets us fuck whenever we want.”

Akeno moans, “So long as it's in your room.” She sucked on her lower lip as Rias grinded her rod between her legs, her pussy getting a feel of the future Head of Gremory's skin on her folds. They had done this many times over, but the king she served was especially in the mood for teasing her today. Rias hummed wickedly as she felt her queen's juices drip out onto her shaft, a grin on her lips as she felt especially raunchy towards her most powerful servant.

Despite the height she held over her, Rias managed to reach for Akeno's ponytail, pulling on it until the half-devil was on her knees. She stared directly at the crimson haired woman's cock, seeing her own juices coat it. “Why not give yourself a little taste, my darling queen?”

Akeno licked her lips, having grown used to the taste of herself on such a lovely cock. Her throat well adjusted to the thickness offered, She reached right for Rias's rear, squeezing her cheeks as she lunged right for the member. Rias let out a grunt as she held onto Akeno's ponytail, her other hand gripping the top of her scalp while the half-angel bobbed her head against the king's thickness. There was a lot of aggression in the way she moved her head against the crimson haired devil's rod, as if she were punishing herself. The blowjob was especially wet and sloppy, with Akeno using as much as her saliva to keep it moist. It grew to the point that she started spilling out her spit, intentionally gagging on it to let it pool over her lip and drip down to her chin, where the strand grew longer and longer until it couldn't support its own weight. Rias chuckled, amused to see Akeno go through all this just for her.

The Gremory daughter bucked her hips into Akeno's face, even as the black haired devil was pulling herself into the stiffness. The half-angel put her hand on her throat, feeling the bulge that Rias's cock made against it. She was happy to please such thickness, but there was still a wash of embarrassment over her as the door remained open. Rias grinned as she watched her queen's eyes dart over at the hallway, amused by her reaction.

“I can't believe you of all people are so worried about the door, Akeno.” she said to her servant. “You're such a masochist, and yet the idea that someone could walk in and find us fucking worries you?”

Akeno wouldn't admit it, but while it was true she was a top at heart, she would do anything for Rias, as she saved her life when the half-devil was made a servant. But the idea of people knowing this was too much for her pride. She just wouldn't say that out loud.

As she expected, one of Rias's maids knocked on the door, a duster in hand as she wore a smile on her face. “Good afternoon, Miss Gremory,” the maid said cheerfully, her eyes directly on Rias's hips as they jut into Akeno's face, “I just came by to dust up a little. Is this a bad time?”

“Nnngh, it's never a bad time, Dorothea.” Rias groaned, her rhythm slowing down as she put more power in her hips. “You go right ahead and do what's necessary. We'll just be minding to ourselves.”

The maid casually strolled into the bedroom, humming a little tune to herself as she casually went about her duties. Even as her mouth was coated in saliva, Akeno couldn't believe how the young woman responded so casually to her orally pleasing her king while the door remained open for anyone to walk in on them. She supposed there was very little for her to worry about, although she still felt rather awkward when it came to pleasing Rias in such a fashion.

The crimson haired devil soon parted her cock from Akeno's lips, the half-angel wiping most of her mouth of her own spit while most of it still dripped from the cock onto the rug. Rias hummed as she used her hand to rub the drool into her skin flute. “You did a fine job priming my cock, my queen,” Rias said, tugging on Akeno's ponytail to pull her back to her feet, “now let's make sure we give it the best use possible.” She brought her lips to Akeno's as she took repeated steps forward, humming inside the mouth of her servant until she tripped over the bed, her back hitting the mattress while Rias fell on top of her body. Their large breasts pressed together as their lips remained locked, the half-angel taking in every moment her king's tongue danced around hers.

A gasp echoed into Rias's mouth as Akeno's eyes widened, feeling the thickness of her nine inch rod finally push between her curtains, sliding up her vaginal canal. While her throat and jaw had grown familiar with the king's thickness, her other holes had not, as it was usually a quick session whenever Rias needed to relieve herself in more open places such as school or the nearby fast food joint by the ORC's club house. Any other time they could get this intimate was behind closed doors, which wasn't quite so often. But Akeno learned to cherish every last moment of it when it came.

Looking over at the couple, the maid watched casually as Rias removed her lips from Akeno's, a strand of spit between them. The head of Gremory readjusted herself, holding her upper body up by her arms on either side of Akeno as she plowed into her hips. Akeno groaned, grabbing hold of the bed sheets as she felt the crown poking against her cervix, trying its best to break through and mate with her reproductive organs as well. The maid just laughed, her hand to her lips as she said, “It's so wonderful, seeing you two so close together. I can't remember the last time you were ever apart.”

“Thaaank you...” Akeno moaned, her lip quivering as Rias had just penetrated the cervix. Her crown now slid in and out, meeting with the womb while her precum oozed out of the slit. There was honestly little she could say about that, as she had been close to Rias from the start. But for anyone to see them this close to each other, it just felt like a whole other story. But she could tell the perverse exhibition they had before the maid was turning her king on, and it was all in the motions of her hips.

Rias smiled at Akeno as she stared down at her, the hips thrusting with more weight while holding herself closer for a second longer. The crimson haired devil would then pull back, only for another hard thrust into Akeno's body. Her power was incredible, making the quicker movement Rias's cock had on the half-devil's body all the more arousing, the friction lasting for a shorter span of time while making up for that with the bigger impact against her thighs.

“All done here!” said the maid, waving to the girls as she went for the door. 

“Thank you for your service!” Rias panted out, waving to the maid as she left. The Princess of Ruin leaned into Akeno again, holding the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss as she paused the rampant ramming of her queen's snatch. She could still feel the subtle movements against her cavern as Rias moved about while making out with Akeno, and it stimulated her enough that her fluids continued to drip from her snatch, acting as a lubricant for the crimson haired devil.

When they broke their lips apart once more, Rias pulled her cock from Akeno's sheath, and gave her backside a few pats. The half-angel took the hint, rolling onto her knees before shuffling them off the side of the bed. With her taller stature, she had to give Rias this much, since trying to do the doggy position on the bed was slightly tough for her. The head of Gremory squeezed her rod between Akeno's cheeks, grunting as she slid it against the crack. The black haired devil rested her upper body on the bed, her breasts pressed between her chest and the mattress as she let her king have a bit of fun with her posterior. She even rocked it from side to side, trying to aid Rias with her means of keeping the rod stiff.

When the Princess of Ruin was prepared, she pulled away from Akeno's rear, directing her rod right for the folds of her queen. The half-angel jolted when it slid back in, feeling more of an impact by Rias, especially when she wrapped her arms around her waist. Burying her face into the bed, Akeno clenched her teeth together, lips open as her saliva covered teeth rubbed into the sheets.

“Hrrrgh! Rias! Yes! My king, fuck my pussy! Pound that ass! Make me feel like your queen! Your BITCH!” Akeno mindlessly shouted as she was in the furthest stages of heat, growling through every word as she bounced along with Rias's thrusts, her breasts remaining stationary atop the bed. Rias soon showed her affection to Akeno by leaning into her neckline, pressing her teeth into her shoulder and nibbling softly on her skin. The half-devil silently cursed herself out for that one, wishing she hadn't taught her president where she liked to be bitten.

Rias drove her hips hard into Akeno's backside, her crown penetrating the cervix like it had before. The black haired devil silently hoped for Rias to breed her with her shaft, in the hopes that they could move onto the next step in their relationship. She didn't want the words to be spoken aloud, but the dream was truly there...

“Ah, Rias! Akeno! I see you two are busy!”

Rias paused as she left her hips against Akeno's rear, looking away to see Venelana and her brother, Sirzechs, standing at the doorway. The half-angel cupped her mouth, humiliated again that they were spotted like this. “Oh, mother, hello!” Rias said between breaths. “And Sirzechs, so nice to see you. On a little break, I imagine?”

“Of course.” Sirzechs said with a nod. “How could I not stop by and see my family, including my little sister being intimate with her servant?”

“H-Hello, Sirzechs...” Akeno said, still bashful over their watching them.

“Akeno, glad to see you're doing well.” Lucifer said to her as well. “I see you're treating Rias well.”

“Of course.” Akeno said with a nervous chuckle. “I would do anything for her, you know.”

“Do you need me for anything?” Rias asked sincerely.

Venelana laughed, “No, we just wished to say hello was all. We'll let you two go back to your business. But remember dinner's in an hour!”

“Okay, mother, thank you!” Rias said. With a sigh, she returned to Akeno's pussy, plowing her cock through the cervix as it throbbed against the queen's cavern walls. “Don't get me wrong...” Rias growled softly, “I love my family, but I was so close to cumming inside you!”

“Oh, Rias...” Akeno panted. “You're more than welcomed to, I wouldn't mind it, you know.”

“I know you don't,” Rias said, giving Akeno's ponytail a tug, bringing her back up against Rias's chest, “but I really wanted that to be a bit more than this.”

Without another word, Rias rammed Akeno's butt one last time, the half-angel squealing as she felt the streams of cum blast away inside her womb, leaving the little swimmers to go off on their adventure for the eggs resting inside the reproductive organs. The queen squealed out as she released her own fluids not too far after that, squirting onto the floor at their feet. The rug was dampened by the release of her juices, as well as their toes and soles getting soaked by the orgasm. Not too long after, Rias pulled her cock from Akeno's snatch, watching her upper body collapse onto the bed just as she spurted out a few more drops of seed that landed on the back of her servant.

Exhausted, Rias climbed onto the bed next to Akeno, rolling her onto her back so she could properly cuddle with the half-angel. “Did that feel good?”

“Yeah...” Akeno said, smiling as a half-dazed expression rested on her face. After resting her hand on her stomach, she said to her king, “Maybe we can try this again. Having your family see me dominated wasn't as bad as I thought...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
